


Sorry Is The Hardest Word

by ecklainer



Category: CrissColfer - Fandom, Glee, Glee RPF, chris colfer - Fandom, darren criss - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecklainer/pseuds/ecklainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A domestic fight with Chris leaves Darren confused and trying to figure things out until he comes home to a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry Is The Hardest Word

Darren’s day has been absolute shit. 

He could blame it on the run away dog that jumped on him and got his outfit muddy, but he’d just change into Blaine’s clothes in a few minutes. 

He could blame it on the coffee he spilt on himself slamming on brakes due to traffic, but the layers kept away any third degree burns.

He could even blame it on Chord for not remembering his damn lines and causing them to reshoot the scene 34 times for 6 hours, but he had fun hanging out with him and Harry.

It all boiled down to the way him and Chris left it.

They usually never left things unresolved but this morning was just too short of a time to fit wake up, shower, change, fight, makeup, and sex...so they left off the last two things.

It had been weighing him down and Darren just couldn’t take much more of it. Maybe he shouldn’t have lost his temper like that but dammit anyone would if they were accosted like that before their morning coffee! Though using the ‘no caffeine’ excuse seemed like an easy cop out.

He’s not even sure what the fight was about! Well maybe he kinda remembers. A little. Ok a lot! He remembers the whole damn thing, HAPPY!?

What he wasn’t sure about was when it all happened. He was fine when they woke up. It all happened so fast Darren was sure he had a mild case of whiplash. No he had to walk this through step by step.

Chris woke up...not mad  
Kissing Darren awake...not mad  
Roaming hands all over each others bodies...not mad  
Showering together...definitely not mad

Now after that is when it gets a little fuzzy. Darren always takes longer to get ready the morning he has to shoot his Blaine scenes (damn genetically thick and fast growing facial hair) so Chris finished first and went to get breakfast ready...still not mad.

It wasn’t until he had made it to the dining room table to eat whatever beautiful feast Chris had concocted that things had changed. He noticed nothing edible on the table and when he looked up Chris was staring back at him with wide eyes, his jaw was set firmly, and his arms crossed with a closed off stance.

“D-did you need help with making breakfast?”

“I couldn’t make breakfast Darren.”

“Why-”

“BECAUSE SOMEONE, YET AGAIN, FORGOT TO CLEAN THE DAMN DISHES LAST NIGHT LIKE HE FUCKING PROMISED AND NOW WE HAVE NOTHING TO COOK WITH, EAT ON, OR DRINK OUT OF!”

“Shit, I’m sorr-”

“I’M SICK OF HEARING YOUR ‘SORRY’S’ DARREN! WE’VE BEEN LIVING TOGETHER FOR FOUR MONTHS AND YOU HAVE YET TO CLEAN A DAMN DISH!”

“Whoa, hey, calm down, I’ll do them right now!”

“That doesn’t help anything now does it? We still don’t have time for breakfast! That’s the most important meal of the damn day and we had to skip it because your ass can’t even remember to load a damn dishwasher! THIS IS AN EQUAL PARTNERSHIP, DARREN, NOW START DOING YOUR SHARE OR I’LL-”

“YOU’LL WHAT CHRIS!? YOU’LL FIND SOMEONE WHO KEEPS TO YOUR SCHEDULE AND NEVER BREAKS A RULE!? I DON’T NEED THIS THIS MORNING!”

Then he grabbed his coffee and left, slamming the door behind him.

In hindsight he knows he was in the wrong for forgetting the dishes yet again. He knew he was pushing his luck, but he hated doing dishes so much! Why couldn’t Chris give him the chores he likes to do? He likes entertaining Brian (on the days Brian decides he likes Darren) and eating...oh wait...ok he sees it now. Ok so Chris was right, again, but did he really have to tell him that?

He didn’t have time to answer because he had made it home from a long day. He couldn’t bring himself to open the door because he didn’t know what would be waiting on him on the other side. More fighting? Dirty dishes wiped clean on his side of the bed? Maybe Chris had been serious and he would walk into an empty house. Oh God no. No please don’t let that be it.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he opened the door. Well he didn’t hear any shouting so that was a plus, now just to get the courage to open his eyes. The house was dark, no sign of anyone, including Brian. Oh shit.

He flipped a light on and was met with the best site ever. There was Brian seated perfectly still (against his will i’m sure) and next to him was the most gorgeous face he’s ever laid eyes on. The face that only two minutes ago he was sure he’d never wake up to again. As if this wasn’t enough, laid out in front of Chris were all the once dirty dishes now clean.

“Chris I was-”

“No don’t.” He was up and standing in front of Darren in five seconds.   
“I’m sorry.”

“But why? I’m the one who forgot to do them?”

“Darren I’m so sorry for the way I treated you. You never deserve to be treated like that or spoken to in that manner and I’m so sorry.”

That’s when he noticed the tear falling from his eye. He pulled him in and rubbed his hands in soothing circles on his back.

“I promise I’ll start doing my share. I’m sorry too.”

Chris was silent, just leaning into him and breathing in the scent at his neck.

“Just one question.”

“Hmm?”

“Can we have makeup sex now?”


End file.
